


The Luckiest Guy

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Crossover, Dom/sub, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M, Puddlejumper Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney take Joe up in a puddlejumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Guy

Joe glanced over at John once they'd circled the planet twice. Rodney had, rather reluctantly, surrendered the co-pilot's seat, and he  
sat behind John talking a mile a minute and not really saying anything important. Joe figured the time had come to deal with the tension that had been present since almost the second he and David had found themselves on Atlantis.

"Tell me this thing has an autopilot," he said, leaning across to put a hand on John's leg.

Rodney went silent.

"Yeah," John said. He took a deep breath, flipped a switch and then reached down and pulled Joe's hand into his lap.

"Is it the flying or the...situation?" Joe couldn't help asking, even as he began to work John's erection through his BDUs.

"Both," Rodney said, smiling when John let out a moan. "Just mention the vague possibility of jumper sex and he...." He paused and glanced at John, who was squirming under Joe's touch. After a second, John gave an almost invisible nod and Rodney continued. "He turns into more of a slut than usual."

"Yeah, I see that," Joe said, and of course he did and had; he knew what to look for, after all. He went on before John could say anything. "I can work with that, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest," Rodney said, leaning back in his seat with a smirk.

"I think your pants are in the way." Joe moved his hand and let John deal with the complicated tangle of gun belt, regular belt, fly and a pair of soft, faded boxers. After pushing at John's chair a little until it was turned to the side--after all, Rodney deserved a decent view--Joe licked his palm and then wrapped his hand tightly around John's dick. It felt weird from this angle--familiar and yet not--but when he slid a couple of fingers down to brush against John's balls, John arched and caught his breath.

"Oh yeah," Joe murmured, thinking about what he'd want to see if he were Rodney, or if this were Rodney and David with Joe watching. "C'mon, let's see you fuck my hand, show Rodney just how much you want it."

John glanced over at Rodney, who frowned just a little. "Do what the man says, John."

"Sorry." John actually sounded contrite and Joe just had to lean forward and kiss him hard, while John pushed his dick up into Joe's snug grip. While John obviously had the same hot spots Joe did, he kissed very differently, letting Joe lead and moaning when Joe bit carefully at his lips.

_Makes sense,_ Joe thought as he took John's mouth hard. _Same body, different experiences._

"Jesus," Rodney muttered. "This is...fuck, this is the really good porn."

Pulling away from John, Joe glanced over at Rodney and winked. "C'mon John," he said. "Work for it."

As John groaned and his hips moved faster, Joe slid his other hand under John's tee-shirt, idly rubbing his chest. Waiting until he heard a faint whine in the back of John's throat, he flicked his fingernail lightly across one of John's nipples.

"Now, John." John gave a harsh gasp and came hard, spilling into Joe's hand.

"I owe David twenty bucks and a back rub," Joe said a few moments later, as John sat at his feet and cleaned his hand with careful flicks of his tongue.

"Oh?" Rodney looked a little wide-eyed and Joe couldn't wait to see him with David once they got back to Atlantis.

"Yeah, he was sure you were the top."

Joe felt the chuckle around his fingertips and looked down. He still hadn't gotten used to the slight shock of meeting his own eyes and John smirked at him just a little before turning to look at Rodney.

"Can I blow him before we head home?"

As John's mouth drove Joe crazy, Joe realized that he was already looking forward to their next trip in a jumper. If there was one thing that would make David even happier than being in space, it would be getting fucked in space. By Rodney, because there was no way Joe was going to miss seeing that.

_You know? I think I could really get to like this whole science fiction thing._

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt in the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/). _John/Rodney/Joe Flanigan, puddlejumper sex, "but I'm the luckiest guy/on the Lower East Side/cuz I've got wheels/and you wanna go for a ride."_ I made a few changes, but it's still porn; there's no explanation as to how Joe and David ended up on Atlantis. As to who the title refers to...I'll leave that up to you. ;)


End file.
